Nightmare
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: A NaruSaku oneshot, seriously long for me.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

She couldn't take the pain anymore. Each day she had the same nightmare, except this nightmare was real. She remembered that day when her life turned upside down so perfectly it was almost as if it was happening right in front of her again.

_Flashback_

_He was turning his back on her just about to leave when she spoke._

"_Please don't go" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "If you go I'll scream and…"_

_She couldn't say one more word for she was cut off by Sasuke's cold eyes behind her. She froze and felt like she was going to collapse. As weak as she was, she was still determined to remain standing and face the pain that was overcoming her._

"_Sakura" he began coldly, not caring that she was crying one tiny bit. "Thank you"_

_With that he touched her pressure point and left her alone in the darkness._

End of flashback

Remembering that gave her the shivers and she collapsed in training.

"Sakura chan, are you ok ?" asked Naruto concernedly. "This is the third time you've collapsed in training this week"

Snapping back in to reality she replied "I'm fine, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately" not noticing she was half crying. She didn't tell Naruto the truth because she knew he would blame on Sasuke and somehow she couldn't take that.

"Hmmm" said Naruto not convinced. "Then why are you crying ? Maybe I should take you to Granny Tsunade"

"Nooooo" Sakura practically yelled. Tsunade sama would work it out immediately and send a team after Sasuke the next day.

Shocked at the sudden outburst Naruto replied "Ok but you do look ill."

"Hey Sakura, I think you should go home and rest for a few days" said Kakashi.

"Hai, Kakashi sensei" replied Sakura deciding not to mention that going home would only make it worse.

Still thinking about that day she walked home, her nightmare replaying in her head again and again. Shivering she passed out in the middle of a road.

Two hours later,

She woke up with tears in her eyes. Realising she was in the Hokage's office she wiped her tears immediately.

Trying run out with her vision blurry she bumped in to Tsunade.

"Gomen nasai, Hokage sama" she stammered. "I was just in a hurry to get home"

"You're not going anywhere for a few days Sakura" Tsunade said sternly. "At least not until your nightmares stop"

"I'm fine Tsunade sama, I really am" said Sakura desperately, she had to protect Sasuke no matter what or else _**he**_ would come. (a/n: this he is not sasuke it's itachi.) The first nightmare was interfered by his presence and those words that he said. Remembering the nightmare made her shiver again and she burst in to tears.

"You're not fine at all, Sakura, why else do you suddenly start shivering and crying." said Tsunade.

"Listen to me Sakura, is it just really bad nightmares or is it something worse ?" asked Tsunade sternly.

"I can't tell you anything Tsunade sama" she stammered in reply.

"Fine then, you are dismissed and come back when you can tell me something" said Tsunade concerned for the shivering girl in front of her.

"You are going straight for the hospital understand?"

"Y-yes Tsunade sama"

As soon as Sakura left Tsunade issued a direct order.

"Call Uzumaki Naruto here right now please and make sure that Sakura doesn't find out" Tsunade commanded.

"I'm here Hokage sama" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to assign you a top secret mission that no one must know about, especially not Sakura, understand"

"I understand" replied Naruto.

"You are going to get close to Sakura and find out what's up with her and help her but don't make her suspicious or the mission will fail" Tsunade commanded sternly.

A few years ago Naruto would have whined and said it was too easy for him to do but now he had grown more mature and realised the need of his team mate he simply said "Hai"

"Go now Naruto" ordered Tsunade.

The first thing Naruto did when he left Tsunade's office was buy some flowers for Sakura and go to the hospital.

In the hospital,

"I'm here to see Haruno Sakura" said Naruto clearly.

"You sure ? She's in a bad state of mind" replied the nurse.

"Yes, I'm sure, can you give me her ward number" asked Naruto.

"Ward 248" replied the nurse.

In ward 248,

"Hi Sakura" Naruto said gently.

"Nar-Naruto ku-kun?" stammered Sakura unable to believe it.

"The one and only" replied Naruto.

That was enough for Sakura to know even with her vision blurry.

Bashing him on the head she said " You're so cocky!"

"Ouch, well at least things are normal, its weird living without you bashing my head." said Naruto.

"And anyway I was going to ask you umm well if you're free tonight would you like to go out for some ramen with me?" he asked. Looking at Sakura's uncertainty he added "I'm paying" hastily.

"That would be fine if Hokage sama would let me out of this stupid place, how am I supposed to keep my secret any longer with all of these stupid doctors and nurses asking me those stupid questions !" she screamed and burst in to tears.

"I'll talk to Hokage sama" said Naruto confidently.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said gratefully and gave Naruto a teary smile.

Speeding back to the Hokage's office, he knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Come in" bellowed Tsunade.

Entering he explained to Tsunade what he had done "…and she has got something she's keeping to herself" he finished.

Tsunade who had been listening patiently spoke. "Very well, you may tell Sakura that she may leave the hospital but MUST not attend training OR go outside without someone with her."

"Hai" Naruto replied.

Meanwhile Sakura had been lying about in bed thinking. Should she tell Naruto her secret ? But if she did would _**he**_ come and kill Naruto? At that moment she felt very lonely but if she became close to someone they would die.

Opening her eyes she realised Naruto was watching her.

"Hey Sakura, I spoke to Granny Tsunade and she said that you could leave the hospital but you can't attend training or go outside unless there is someone with you" said Naruto.

"So are you up for ramen tonight?"

"Yes!" screamed Sakura unable to believe it. "Thank you so much"

4 hours later,

Naruto and Sakura were munching down ramen but Sakura as Naruto observed kept spilling hers. This was unusual for Sakura so Naruto wondered why. Then Naruto noticed she had started shivering again and realised her nightmare must have been replaying in front of her.

"Sakura, are you ok ?" asked Naruto.

Realising someone was talking to her she replied "I'm fine"

Naruto paid and just before they left Sakura said "Thanks for the great day out"

"It was nothing" Naruto replied.

After the ramen treat Naruto visited Sakura regularly and at long last Sakura decided she could confide in him.

"Naruto I want to tell you something. The reason I keep on shivering and collapsing is because of nightmares but not normal nightmares, these nightmares are real. A-and It-itachi keeps on interfering. I know you're going to say that's impossible but it's true believe me"

Judging by her troubled face Naruto guessed she was telling the truth.

"Sakura I believe you and if Itachi comes for you I'll protect you" he said sincerely.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you" she said falling in to his arms.

Naruto held on to her tightly. He would not lose this friend to some creep that was for sure.

"Traitor" a voice hissed in Sakura's head. Sakura let go of Naruto and collapsed on to the floor.

**CLIFFHANGER**

NOW ITS TIME FOR STORY ENDING COMPETITION.

Rules are straight and simple, you include your completed ending for this story in your review or pm me it and on 13th or 14th September I shall judge them all and choose the best one. Layout of your story ending will look like this

Henna's story ending;

Blablalalalalalalablablablabla

A/n: if you like the ending please pm the author of it and do not praise me for the ending thank you.

SO YOU SEE ALL PRAISE FOR THE ENDING WILL GO TO YOU SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ? GET TYPING ! (oh yeah and remember one person has to otherwise the story will never be complete)

BUT PLEASE PRAISE ME FOR THE REST OF DA STORY!


	2. Drakeofwinds story ending

Ok I know I put the ending up 4 days after I said I would (damn internet) But enjoy! Congrats to Drakeofwinds please praise him for ending.

_**Drakeofwinds ending**_  
Sakura opened her eyes hesitantly.She was surrounded in darkness.'Where am I?' she wondered, wandering solemnly into the darkness.She faintly heard a voice behind her saying, "Follow my voice." coming from  
behind her.She turned around and walked towards the disembodied voice. As she kept wandering towards the general direction of the voice she slowly  
forgot her name and everything dear to her.As she was walking the voice grew."Sakura, please, wake up" The voice said.Suddenly she figured out who the voice belonged to "N...Naruto?" His voice  
had always comforted her. As the voice kept growing she started regaining her  
memories from the void.When she stopped the voice seemed to be coming from above her."Sakura, I love you, please be ok."She felt tears falling on her face, which seemed to pull her towards awaking.  
She finally awoke to find tears still falling, apparently from Naruto.  
Suddenly she felt Naruto's lips pressed against hers. When he stopped she  
gazed into his Oceanic eyes, Emerald into Sapphire, She smiled faintly and  
said, "I love you too Naruto." As she pulled him closer for another kiss.


End file.
